Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2/Transcript
Here is the transcript to Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2. Opening/Reuniting with the Dragon Warriors *'Soothsayer': narrating Long ago, in ancient China. The Peacocks ruled over Gongmen city. They brought great joy, and prosperity to the city. For they have invented, 'Fireworks'. But their son, Lord Shen.. Saw darker power.. In the fireworks. What had brought color and joy.. Could also bring darkness and destruction. Shen's troubled parents consulted to Soothsayer. She for told.. That if Shen continued, holding his dark path.. He would be defeated by a warrior of black and white. The young Lord, set out to change his fate. But what he did next.. Only sealed it. Shen returned to his parents, full of pride. But in their faces.. He saw only horror. He was banned from the city forever. But Shen swore revenge.. Someday, he would return, And all of China would bow at his feet. *''passed and Shen's wolf army is constructing a powerful weapon that can destroy Kung Fu forever. The Boss Wolf lowers the crane and dumps metal into the molten steel. He growls and jumps up to the higher platform where Shen is waiting.'' *'Boss Wolf': It's almost done, Lord Shen, but we've run out of metal. *'Lord Shen': Search the farthest villages. Find more metal! China will be mine. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum: '''Hey guys. Ash takes the blame *'Storming Ox': You! What did you do? It's chaos up there! What happened to stopping Shen?! - - - - - *'Misty': Well, I believe in Po, Tigress! *'Brock': Me too! *'Taran & Eilowny': Us too! *'Littlefoot': Me too! *'Jack Skellington': All of us believe in him! *'Ash Ketchum': And I believe in him the most! Yes, I agree that our plan of stopping Shen didn't go the way we hoped. But it's not Po's fault for letting him get away! Most of it was mine. If Pikachu's Thunderbolt hadn't gone out of control during Po's confrontation with him, I wouldn't have allowed Shen to escape and we wouldn't have changed plans. And can we blame Po for what Shen did to his parents in the past?! Po said to me the other night before we came here that he had a dream of Shen massacring a panda village and he was in it as a cub. During the fight, Po was trying to find answers about his past and what role he played during Shen's attack. After I heard his story, I pitied him very much. So, I made a promise that I will help him find the answer to his past. But all I did was made his situation worse. If anybody is to be punished for letting Shen escape and ruin everything for China, it should be me. - - - Po's second fight with Shen - - - Po learns the truth about the past *'Po': Ah! ''jumps, then groans in pain. Soothsayer silently holds out a cup of unknown liquid. Yeah... like you're going to get me to drink that... *''sticks a needle in his forehead, making his eyes bulge and his mouth pop wide open. She tosses the medicine in his mouth and yanks out the needle, making him swallow. Whatever she gave him makes him gag as she returns to the fire.'' *'Ash Ketchum': Po! in pain from his injuries I'm so glad you're okay. *'Po': Ash, wh-what are you doing here? *'Ash Ketchum': I saw you getting shot out of the castle by Shen. So, I broke out and ran down to retrieve you. However, Shen saw me trying to save you and shot me with his blades. But, thanks to the Soothsayer, she nursed the two of us back to health. *'Soothsayer': He is right. If I wanted you dead, I would have left you and your friend in that river. *'Po': But why save us? *'Soothsayer': So you can fulfill your destiny. *'Po': What are you talking about? Where are we? notices that they are among the burned remains of a small village. What is this place? *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah, looks like an abandoned village. *'Soothsayer': Po I am surprised that you remember so little... but then, you were so little when it happened. *''suddenly hears screaming inside his head and cries out in pain. He crawls towards the edge of the house ruin. Soothsayer gazes at him.'' *'Ash Ketchum': Po, what's wrong? *'Soothsayer': Perhaps you do remember. *'Ash Ketchum': Remember what? *'Soothsayer': The pain the panda had from his past. *'Po': What? It's just a stupid nightmare. *'Soothsayer': Nightmare...or memory? *''gazes into a puddle just outside the ruin. His reflection changes into that of an infant panda laughing happily at his older self. Po looks up as another flashback takes over... this time, he sees a 2D animated village full of pandas happily living their lives. Panda children rush by flying kites as farmers work in the fields. Po's parents wave sweetly as baby Po climbs down the stairs outside his house, clutching a tiny panda doll. Adult Po staggers out the ruin as his memories return to him.'' *'Soothsayer': This was a thriving village. Young Shen was in line to rule Gongmen City... but he wanted more. I foretold that someone would stand in his way... a panda. But I never could have foretold what came next... *''is struck by another vision... It is night, and the entire village is in flames. The villages run for their lives as Shen and his wolves begin their assault. In the midst of the massacre, baby Po sits outside his hut whimpering in fear, while clutching his doll. In the flames, he spots Shen and two wolves a short distance away. Shen notices the child.'' *'Lord Shen': flashback Get them all! *''The two wolves, one of which is recognized as Boss Wolf, leap at baby Po, jaws open wide. The child's eyes widen with terror... a male panda very similar to the panda from Po's nightmare leaps in front of Baby Po, armed with a rake. With a powerful swing, he strikes Boss Wolf directly in the eye and sends him and his comrade flying backward. They fall past Shen, who stares in astonishment at the panda.]'' *'Li Shan': flashback Take our son and run away! Go! *''mother grabs her son and flees. Baby Po loses his grip on the doll, and it bounces on the ground before being buried in flaming debris. In the present, adult Po reaches beneath an old piece of wood and finds his long lost toy. He stares at it before the visions strike again... once again, he sees his mother running away from her child... he stops, the memory now too painful to remember.'' *'Soothsayer': Stop fighting... let it flow... *'Ash Ketchum': You have to calm down, Po. If you don't, you'll never learn the truth of your past. Stay calm, find your inner peace, and let it flow. *''slowly relaxes... he sets downs his old toy... he looks up at the rain falling down on his head then closes his eyes... he begins performing tai chi movements... he lifts his paw to catch a single raindrop as... Po's mother frantically runs into a forest quite like the one from Po's nightmare, all the other pandas either fleeing elsewhere or dead. In her arms, baby Po gazes ahead as Boss Wolf, his left eye now damaged, pursues them on all fours... His eyes still shut, Po moves the drop from one paw to another. It doesn't break... Po's mother dodges Boss Wolf as he lunges and falls into the snow. She quickly turns and runs deeper into the forests as more wolves give chase... Adult Po continues to move the drop without breaking it... Po's mother rushes down a deep snow embankment, eluding the wolves for now. She stops in front of a cart full of vegetable crates... and the scene switches to 3D as she places baby Po inside a crate full of radishes. Adult Po's eyes snap open. Po's mother begins to leave, just like in previous visions... only this time, when baby Po begins to cry, she seems to change her mind, taking her son's little paws into her own, comforting him. Baby Po makes a "Ma!" sound as his mother kisses him on the forehead and clutches his paws tightly. His mother gazes lovingly at her child as he giggles... and then with tears in her eyes, she moves away, rushing back up the snowy hill. As her son watches, crying, she reaches the top of the hill, waves at someone off-screen, and runs out of sight. Several wolves and Shen himself take off after her, not noticing baby Po as he is left alone in the radish basket... Adult Po deposits the rain drop onto a small plant in the grass. He slowly falls into a sitting position, completely gutted. Soothsayer approaches as he fights back tears.'' *'Ash Ketchum': shocked Po... starts to cry *'Soothsayer': Your story may not have such a happy beginning... but that does not make you who you are. It is the rest of your story... who you choose to be... *''this, Po looks up. His expression slowly changes as a new wave of memories floods over him... this time, he remembers his infant self tumbling out of the basket at a younger Mr. Ping's feet... Oogway choosing him as the Dragon Warrior years later... his first day in the Jade Palace... meeting Shifu and the Furious Five... training under Shifu... reading the Dragon Scroll and understanding its meaning... defeating Tai Lung... Tigress bowing to him along with the Five, smiling at him for the first time... Tigress hugging him inside Gongmen Jail... a younger Mr. Ping gazing lovingly down at baby Po as he whimpers beneath the wok on his head... Mr. Ping feeding baby Po on his makeshift crib...'' *'Soothsayer': So... who are you, panda? *''slowly gets to his feet. His eyes narrow as he is filled with a new determination.'' *'Po': I am Po. *''smiles and gasps in excitement. When suddenly...'' *'Jack Skellington': Ash! *'Misty': Ash! Po! *'Brock': Ash! *''turns around and hears the voices from behind the trees. Just then, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Jack Skellington, Littlefoor, Cera, Taran and Gurgi appeared!'' *'Misty': Ash! Po! *'Brock': You're okay! *''runs up to Misty and Brock and hugs them.'' *'Pikachu': Pika, Pi! nuzzles *'Ash Ketchum': giggles Hi, Pikachu. *'Jack Skellington': We're so glad you're alright, Ash. *'Taran': We were so worried about you. *'Littlefoot': We thought we'd never see you and Po again. How did you and Po survive Shen's attacks? *'Ash Ketchum': The Soothsayer found us and nursed us back to health. Where the Furious Five and the others? *'Cera': They been taken captive and are being held prisoners at Gongmen City. *'Littlefoot': But luckily, Jack helped us find a way to escape the palace and took refuge out here. And then we went looking for you and Po. - - *'Ash Ketchum': We have to go back. Right, Po? Category:Transcripts